Am I too lost to be saved?
by Crismson Ryu
Summary: Everyone that joey loved has left him, now he's worse the Kaiba. And only kaiba knows how he feels like and he is the only one left to take care of him. SXJ Can't hate that couple, My first fic, go easy and i'll only upload it if you guys like it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but I would love to own Joey or the the couple JoeyXKaiba.  
  
"Hey kid what's wrong, heh?"  
"What a loser, he's crying."  
"Get lost! Leave me alone!" cried Joey, and he slowly gets up and runs away to the park. He sits alone as it starts to rain.  
  
"Hey look it's the mutt, what wrong puppy?" Joey looked up but he already knew whom it was. Who else would call him a mutt?  
"Leave me alone, I had enough tormenting today, Kaiba."  
"Oh look, look the mutt learned a new word." Replied Kaiba teasingly.  
"Please..." said Joey as he tried to hide a tear, but it wouldn't hold.  
"Hey your serious, what's wrong?" asked Kaiba sounding the tiniest bit of concerned.  
"Why should I tell you? You won't even care."  
"Tell me anyways. You know I get and know whatever I want, so don't argue." Said Kaiba forcefully as he sat down next to Joey. "Besides it's raining like hell, why aren't you home, I think you have a bit more commonsense than that or are you just lost and that's why the poor puppy's upset."  
"I HAVE NO HOME TO GO TO! My dad lost all his money and only has enough for him. He always used to call me just a heavy rock just keeping him down from his life. He always said he hated me and now he has a reason to get rid of me. I can't go to my mother and my sister because I heard from the police that they went missing last week and they can't find them. Everyone I ever cared about left me." He tried to hold back his tears. "Please...can you leave me alone now? Please..."  
Kaiba just looked shocked. At least he had his brother left and he knew that they would always be there for one another. Joey now has no one now. Even his sister was gone, and anyone could clearly see how much he loved her. "What about your dork... um obnox... er idioti... Where are you friends?"  
"Anzu's gone to that dancing school in America, Yugi's gone to another trip in Egypt and I haven't heard from Bakura in half a year. I have no where to go to, even they left me." He continued to cry.  
"Alright QUITE CRYING! Your making me feel bad and when my parents died I just stayed in shock, didn't say anything." Kaiba said.  
"Well they died and left you, my parents or at least my father is alive and they left me. And he always used to abuse me. Life's easy for you, you're smart, you're a billionaire, and you at least got one person in your family that cares about you." Joey cried out.  
"That's not true." Kaiba said calmly. "You know what, your going to catch a cold, your voice is cracking already. If you want I'm willing to let you stay at my place or you can borrow my umbrella and sleep on the streets like a hobo." 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long, my Internet kind of went bye bye on me. Forget the disclaimer.....  
  
'This isn't happening to me, this cant' be real.' Joey kept on thinking this all the way in Kaiba's limo. He chose to go with Kaiba he had no other anyways. He was cold, sick and lonely. He had no one left but his enemy.  
  
"You look tired Wheeler, you know this is a big car, you can lie down and sleep, it'll be a while till we get to my place."  
  
"Surprisingly (yawn) you care, do you really have a heart after all." Said Joey with another yawn and wiping away the remains of his tears, barely knowing what he just said.  
  
"I only pity you. Your still third rank to me". Replied Kaiba mockingly. But when he finished he already saw Joey asleep.  
  
(Joey's Dream) "Ahhhhhhh!" came a scream from the shadows. "That sounds like Serenity," cried Joey "I'm coming sis". "Ahhhhhhh!" that was his mother. Joey stop running. He knew his mother hated him. That why she left his father. She always told him that he was an accident. Suddenly Joey was surrounded by darkness everything went black. "I'm lost... It's too late...they left me".  
  
(End)  
  
Joey woke up crying. "You cry a lot don't you mutt." Said Kaiba. Joey turned around and saw Kaiba sitting beside his bed. "Ah! Kaiba! What are you doing here?" "Aren't you jumpy this morning. You had a fever when we came here last night. I let my maid rest and said I'll look after you, besides, I always take care of Mokuba when he sick and the maids don't know anything about taking care of a sick person. I'd go back to sleep if I was you, rather high temperature. I have to go to work now." Said Kaiba "Work? Now? But its 6:30am." Said Joey. "Oh crap! I'm late!" Kaiba runs out. (Kaiba's POV) Joey thinks that my life is so simple. I suffer too. I have no time to enjoy myself, I either at school or work. I have only lived for Mokuba. Once he's old enough and strong enough I'll leave...permanently. My life has already been damaged, nothing else can hurt, and nothing more can be worse then this life. However, I didn't rely on anyone, maybe that's how I got this far, but Joey, he relays and all his friends and now me. I don't think I can leave him either, for now. Your caring for the boy now aren't you? No! I don't care about anyone but Mokuba and myself, I just pity him. Sure, just don't open up to much; you don't want him to know everything about you... (End) (Joey, at Kaiba's house) "Hey, Joey. What are you doing here?" asked a curious little ten-year-old.  
  
"Hi Mokuba. I don't really know what I'm doing here." Lied Joey. He didn't want to tell his story to Mokuba. "I say your lying, because you're in my brothers bed." Joey blushed "Well yesterday I wasn't feeling well and I didn't want to go home. So your brother offered to take me hear." "Seto must really care about you, or else he would of giving you the guest room bed." Said Mokuba. "I'm going now." I think I should get up now. No point in just lying here I'm useless either way. Joey thought. (Phones rings). "Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba it's for Joey Wheeler" Said one of the maids. "Ok. Joey it's for you." Called Mokuba. Joey picked up the phone. "Good afternoon. Is this Mr. Wheeler?" "Yes" he replied. "Today we found Mrs. Kawaii (a/n: Don't ask me about there American last name) and her daughter dead this mourning, I believe they are you mother and young sister." Joey just stood there in shock. He can't believe what is happening to him. He dropped the phone and broke down and cried. (From the song Pushing me away by Linkin Park; I not own this: Everything falls apart even the people who never frown, eventually break down) 


	3. what now?

Sorry this took so long. My Computer crashed and well we got a new one and it took awhile to set up. Lazy ass, sister of mine. Sorry this is gonna be really short but I'll update it in a day or 2 k.  
  
"Joey, what happened?" asked Mokuba.  
Just than Kaiba Walked in (a/n: he forgot his suit case okay).  
"My... my mother...sis...sister...dead...Serenity..." Joey cried.  
Kaiba slowly walked up to him, Joey didn't notice. "It's okay. Calm down."  
"NO! No it's not okay. All my life I have been treated like a dog, people pitted me. Maybe that's why Tea and Yugi are my friends. My dad especially, all he did was yell and hit me, my mom hated me since I was a kid, and my sister was all that I had to live for. Only because of her I didn't die, I continued to live this pathetic life of mine. I have never been a winner without another's help. I have never once stood up using the strength of my own. Now that my sister's gone, what else do I have to live for? You tell me! Tell me! You have your brother and a company to run. I don't even have a house to live in anymore!" Joey cried out.  
"You'll live with me! You'll have me to live with! Don't speck like that." Kaiba yelled back not realizing what he just said, but he didn't care, he didn't want to see Joey like this. He felt differently about Joey now. 


	4. feeling a bit better

Thank you guys for Reviews! I thought my story would suck. I tried to make this longer.  
  
"Joey, you'll stay with me and that's final," Kaiba said calmly. "Please...stop crying."  
Joey was shocked. Kaiba didn't only say please but he actually cared...maybe or Kaiba just thought he cried too much. "Alright."  
(3 days later, after trying to forget about what happened)  
It was a Saturday, and Kaiba was up, Mokuba woke up an hour later. However, Joey was still sleeping until 12:00 in the afternoon.  
Joey yawned. "You seamed to depressed to sleep that long." Said Kaiba.  
"Leave me alone." He moaned in a whinny voice, still half asleep.  
Kaiba was amazed that Joey wasn't at mute anymore and going back to being an idiot. He thought that Joey probably just forgot. For the best he tried not the remind him, just incase.  
"Good morn... I mean afternoon Joey. Hey big brother can we go to the beach today." Asked Mokuba ever so sweetly.  
"Why? I don't wanna go to the beach, I'm busy." Said Kaiba and he actually whined. Joey couldn't believe that. Maybe he was half asleep, but...wow! "Big brother... please and Joey's here. I don't think he has ever been to the beach, have you Joey?" asked Mokuba. "Well... no." he replied. "Are you joking Wheeler? You have never been to the beach." said Kaiba. "Well, I kind of went once, I took my sister, but we were very young and it before she left me." Joey said. She left me again he thought. "I would like to go again and not have a time limit this time and enjoy it a bit longer." Kaiba couldn't help seeing those sad and innocent eyes that Joey gave and he looked down. He wasn't used to them like Mokuba's. "Mokuba, Joey, get some better close on, we are going." "Um Kaiba," Joey blushed "I really don't have anything to wear." Kaiba sighed, "I'll give you some, come up to my war drop." "Isn't it in your bedroom?" Asked Joey. "Don't you think that I would have thousand of outfits here?" Kaiba said as they walk upstairs. He opened his closet, which was twice as big as any old bedroom. "Holy crap!" Joey yelled. "Pick anything you want, you should find something your size, you seam just as tall as me." Joey picked up a pair of jeans and T-shirt (surprisingly, he had them, Joey could never imagine Kaiba wearing jeans). But I'm not as skinny as you Joey thought and a small smile trickled across his lips. And Joey went to the washroom to change. "Thanks" he said to Kaiba. After Joey got out he saw that Kaiba had changed as well. He wore baby blue slash pants (just incase he got wet) and a white t-shirt. Joey thought he looked good in that. "Hey Kaiba, why don't you just wear close like that everyday, doesn't feel more comfortable and you look better too." Joey blushed when he said that, so did Kaiba. "Uh...thanks, Wheeler," replied Kaiba. 


	5. Tea's here, uhoh

Hey sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm afraid that that's my weak point, doesn't that suck for your readers, sorry. I'll try my best to fix that on thins chapter. After this chapter, could you guys give me some ideas, please, I suck at thinking --'. I don't know how to make them skip lines either, anyone know, please e-mail me and tell me.  
  
By the way, I HATE ANZU, she in a disgrace to females with her wanna be rocker act and her bloody friendship speeches, and her always crying, and the fact she doesn't even dual, I'm sorry, to all of Anzu fans. (At the beach)  
Joey was just sitting in the sand looking at the sea, Mokuba was playing in the sand, and Kaiba was starring at Joey. Kaiba slowly walked over to Joey.  
"I know it's none of my business, but what's wrong? You look so down." Asked Kaiba.  
"It's nothing, it's just this was the last place that me and Serenity spent time with each other. Before my mom grabbed her away from me." Joey replied. (Flash back) Little Joey: Hey isn't this the best sand castle we ever made?! Serenity: Big brother, it's the only sand castle we made. Little Joey: oh... yea (they both laughed. Then suddenly Joey's mother came. Joey's mother: Come on serenity. (She grabbed Serenity's hand, and they both walk to the car, and Joey's right behind them) no Wheeler, you're not coming with us. I'm sick of you and your father. Joey was shocked, and he starting running after the car. Serenity: Big brother!! (She started to cry, so did Joey) (End of flashback)  
While Joey and Kaiba were chatting about this, guess who came back from her dance class in America just for the week. That's right Tea, (I prefer to use their American names.). Tea was watching Joey and Kaiba talking. (Tea seamed to have a crush on Kaiba, and she was slowly getting jealous.)  
"So that's what happened to you and your sister." Said Kaiba. "I wouldn't know what to do if me and Mokuba got separated. Probably hire people to assassinate the person who would of taken my Mokuba."  
"Hey big brother, look I can do a cart wheel, weeeeee!" Said Mokuba so childishly.  
"It happened right here." Said Joey.  
"What happened right here, Joey?" asked an annoying, high-pitched voice.  
"Tea!" yelled Joey. "It's been hell ever since these past few days, how are you?"  
"Fine, anyways, enough about you how about me, or Kaiba. Hi, how are you?"  
"Do you mind, we were having a personal conversation." Kaiba told Tea.  
"Ooh, what about?"  
"Wow, you can be really careless Tea. I have been having a miserable past few days, and Kaiba was the only one who could help me out, and you come in and start bothering us. You could at least ask what happened to me, or how I was" Said Joey, he sounded a bit pissed.  
"Now, I'm hurt, I was just being curious, and wondering what was going on, so I could help you." And she started to cry pathetically.  
"Alright that's enough, hey Tea, why are you here I thought you were in America." Asked Kaiba.  
"How about we talk about this over ice-cream and burgers." Suggested Tea.  
"I don't date, do you need a ride anywhere, I'll drop you off, and Mokuba needs to go to bed soon, and we need to go home anyways." Said Kaiba.  
Tea sighed "Okay, my house." '"We", who the hell is "we"' she thought.  
After they dropped off Tea, Joey and Kaiba were talking. Mokuba was asleep. "You don't date?" asked Joey. "No" said Kaiba simply. "Seems like a waste if you ask me." Said Joey. "What do you mean by that?" asked Kaiba, getting interested by the conversation. "A lot of girls like you, can't you here them always gossiping about you?" said Joey. "Yes, but they only like me for my looks and money. I wouldn't care who it is but I would like at least someone to like me for who I am, I mean, don't we all in the inside?" said Kaiba. I would love you for who you are, but I just need to see one more side of you, I have seen normal, happy, heartless, childish, and kind. Just waiting for one more. Thought Joey. When they finally got home, Kaiba carried Mokuba to bed, and he helped Joey by giving him directions to his bedroom...again. Mean while, Tea was trying to find some way to get Kaiba. TBC 


	6. shools coming up soon

Sorry it's been a while since I updated it, internet's been down. No Anzu bashing on this chapter sorry, I'm promised my friend I wouldn't bash Anzu for 2 whole dayz, wow.  
  
I wonder if Kaiba has ever cried, I mean he is human. I would just like to see him cry, I don't mean to be awful, but I just want to see if he can understand how it is to feel sad and to take it out on tears instead of rage Joey thought.  
  
School was starting soon; summer was going to be over soon. It's been 2 week living with Kaiba and it wasn't that bad. Joey started whining to Kaiba but by then Kaiba know when Joey was going to annoy him, and he quickly turns away. Joey felt like to complain so he goes over to Mokuba.  
  
"Hey Mokuba! Schools starting tomorrow" said Joey.  
  
"Don't remind me" said Mokuba. "Seto got his servants to buy me school supplies in August, and he got yours last week."  
  
"How generous of him" -- Joey said.  
  
"Hope you like the color pink!" Kaiba yelled with a smirk.  
  
"You wouldn't dare" Joey said.  
  
"Yup pink back pack" Said Kaiba holding it up. "Only one they could find and they already gave the blue one to Mokuba. And if I got him pink, well he has the right to attack me and you don't." Kaiba laughed.  
  
"Hmhp" said Joey unable to do anything else except pout.  
  
"I'm only kidding Joey. I got u a blue one too." Said Kaiba.  
  
"Mokuba, would you please tickle you brother for me since I can't."  
  
"Sure." And Mokuba jumps on Kaiba tickling him to death.  
  
"I didn't know you were that ticklish." Joey couldn't help it; he loved to see Kaiba laugh and when Mokuba got tired Joey joined in. Than Kaiba went after Joey and than so did Mokuba and than Joey and Kaiba went both after Mokuba. They had fun until 12:00am.  
  
"Look at the time, it's time for bed you 2" said Mokuba after another attack by Joey and Kaiba.  
  
"What are you, my mother?" Said Kaiba. "Or are u just trying to stop another attack?"  
  
"Um both, I'm going to bed know." And Mokuba ran upstairs because he could tell what was coming.  
  
"I'm tired too you know." Said Joey. "Could you find my room again?"  
  
Kaiba laughed "Alright."  
  
As they were walking to Joey's room...  
  
"Kaiba...you don't suit the type to laugh. But why don't you do it more often, you look...you look...um is this my room?" said Joey, unable to finish for he was too afraid. "Hey u recognized it." said Kaiba. "Good night Joey" my puppy he thought. 


	7. The kiss

Heh (looking is the reflection in the computer) wow what a retarded lookin' girl—boy um...thing. Yes I am a loser... Thank you guys for the reviews. You guyes are the best becuz I thought I sucked -. Sorry about me being a lazy butt and all but I am in on summer vacation. And it took me so long to find a computer that works --'. By the way, I am not a Kaiba Fan girl okay, I'm a Joey Fan girl -.  
  
(First day of school)  
  
"Wheeler, hurry up!" called Kaiba "We're going to be late, and if we are I'll kill  
  
you with a ice pick!" (a/n: I love that line).  
  
"Coming, coming. Besides we only have 10 minutes left, geez." Said Joey.  
  
Kaiba got to his limo and dragged Mokuba and Joey while food was still in his  
  
mouth. "Is your big brother always like this?" asked Joey with a full mouth.  
  
After they got to school, things were awfully busy. Students getting anxious to see  
  
if what teachers they'll have, there time table, and bumping in walls because they were in  
  
a rush.  
  
"Hey wheeler your with me, so I suggest if you don't want to get lost stick with  
  
me." Said Kaiba.  
  
"Alright."  
  
When they interned class, Joey saw Yugi, he couldn't be any happier. "Hey,  
  
Yugi" he said with sad yet excited eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I didn't have much of a good summer." Said Joey like he was gonna cry.  
  
"Serenity...Serenity... my sister's dead!".  
  
"Joey...come on, you know every things going turn out ok. Class is starting, I'm  
  
sorry" said Yugi.  
  
Sorry...that's all my best friend could say, no offers, no tears, nothing. Even  
  
Seto... he offered to help me. Thought Joey. Mean while, Kaiba was having trouble with you know who. "Hey Kaiba, did you  
  
know how cute you look in blue. You need more friends, your way too cool to be a loner.  
  
I can be your friend and we can go everywhere you want to, how about it?" said Anzu.  
  
"How about, no" said Kaiba.  
  
(After class)  
  
"Damn, it's raining, and the limo's not here to pick me up, he's always late, I  
  
should fire him, shouldn't I? Better tell Joey that we're going to walk home." Said Kaiba  
  
"Hey." Said Joey in a depressed manner. "so, limo here, yet?"  
  
"No, I think we should walk home."  
  
"No problem, I got an umbrella." Said Joey.  
  
"Ah, for once your useful" said Kaiba teasingly.  
  
"What's dat sapposed to mean tuf guy?"  
  
"I was only kidding" said Kaiba with a chuckle, and whispers "puppy".  
  
"I heard that." Said Joey.  
  
"Well your not sapposed to." Said Kaiba. "Can we go now?".  
  
As the two boys walked to the Kaiba Mansion, they slowly started realizing  
  
something about the other.  
  
Wow, Joey looks so innocent and cute, just like a puppy. He looks  
  
so...so...lovable, how could his other hate such a kid? Thought Kaiba.  
  
Joey was just pretty much, just starring at him, falling into those hot ice-cold  
  
indigo eyes of Kaiba's. Then Kaiba started to notice that they were pretty much starring  
  
at each other. However he didn't mind at all.  
  
They both didn't notice but there lips were getting closer, as they fell deeper into  
  
each other's gaze. There lips met. 


End file.
